1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a headrest of a medical treatment table and more particularly to improvements in a medical treatment table comprising a rigid headrest base and a main headrest body formed of a cushionlike mass of soft material adapted to rest the head of a patient comfortably thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known, this kind of headrest is attached to a chair type or a bed type treatment table so as to permit the comfortable resting of a patient's head thereon. The conventional type headrest for use in a dental treatment table, as shown for example in a schematic perspective view in FIG. 1(A), is attached to a backrest a of the treatment table through an attachment member b. This headrest, as shown in a sectional view in FIG. 1(B) taken along the line A--A in FIG. 1(A), is inseparably fastened and assembled of a headrest base c and a cushionlike mass of soft material d as an interior member integrally connected to the base c along the flat configuration thereof, and a leather material e in the form of a surface cover integrally connected to and covering the cushionlike mass of soft material d. Accordingly, when the leather material e is stained with cosmetics and/or medicines or damaged by use, it becomes necessary to detach the whole headrest from the treatment table to wash or replace it. The work for detaching the headrest is troublesome, and when it is replaced, it is quite uneconomical to go so far as to replace with new ones the headrest base c and cushionlike mass d when they can bear further use, and moreover when a user has failed to obtain an intended replacement part against his expectation, treatment has had to be interrupted until he had acquired a replacement. A dentist has had to suffer the disadvantages of the kine described above.
And as shown in FIGS. 1(A) and 1(B), the conventional type headrest is substantially U-shaped in cross-section or arcuate in cross-section (not shown) and provides comfort, to be sure, because of its cushionlike material d, but leaves much to be desired because it makes it difficult to keep the patient's head secure on the headrest body and also because the rear neck region of the patient does not come into firm contact with the headrest.
And furthermore, the conventional headrest, as can be seen from FIGS. 1(A) and 1(B), is thick on the circumferential edge because it is provided on the edge portion with raised portions for clamping the patient's head by the lateral sides, and accordingly when the dentist operates with a material in hand, this thick circumferential edge reduces the range of his operation.